The Legend of Grim Adventures
by Alyssa- Ruler of the Free Word
Summary: Grim Billy & Many get zapped to hyrule.
1. beginnings

The Legend of the Grim Adventures.

Talking

_'thinking'_

_crying_

**yelling/shrieking**

important facts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a normal summer day for Grim, Billy and Mandy.

**Billy: Oh! Oh! I know! Lets use Grim's scythe to zap us to another dimension!**

Grim & Mandy: Good idea.

There was a large flash of light, and they were gone.

Meanwhile in Hyrule.

Link has just gotten back from his trip to Terminia and was somewhere near Lon Lon Ranch.

Link: _'Ganondorf has broken the seal and is out. What else can happen?'_

Suddenly, three balls of colors appeared in the sky: Green, red, and Blue.

The red one flew near Gerudo desert. The blue one flew near the castle. The green one flew near Kokiri forest.

Link: _'don't care about the red one, and Zelda can take care of herself right now, so the green is by best choice!'_

At Ganondorf's house.

CRASH!

Grim: ow my head.

Ganondorf: **AH!! A TALKING SKELETON!!!!!**

In the castle courtyard.

CRASH!

Zelda: Huh?

Billy: **...I'M A BUTTERFLY:)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**thats all I can pull right now...**


	2. and they meet Link

The Legend of the Grim Adventures chapter 2

We last left off with our young hero running to Kokiri Forest.

When Link got to his house.

Link: -gasp-!

Mandy: Not a good place to crash land.

Link: Are you okay?

Mandy: Are you a queer or something, because you're wearing dress.

Link was boiling mad now.

Link: -poking Mandy in face- Listen lady, this is a tunic, not a dress!!!

Mandy: _'weirdo.'_

Mandy looked straight into Link's eyes and felt...

Mandy: _'what is this wonderful sensation I feel? It's like heaven has sent me "the one"! I can hardly contain my happiness! What is this feeling? Is this possibly...love?' _-shakes head- _'it's probably nothing.'_

Link had noticed she had been frowning the whole time.

Link: why are you always frowning?

Mandy noticed the sword on Link's back.

Mandy: If I told you, you'd probably kill me on spot.

Link: I could never hurt a girl!

Mandy: Well, I'm a demon child. And I swear, if you take out that sword, I'll kick you in the kidneys till you pee blood, stick your face in it, and make you drink it!

Link: -gulp- okay. Do you want anything?

Mandy: Yeah. Can you show me around?

Link: Sure.

Little did they know, Mindy was lurking in the shadows.

Mindy: _'Damn. She's here. Can someone please kill her.'_

Hyrule field.

Link: This is Hyrule Field! It's getting late. We better go back. It's dangerous at night.

Mandy: Does it look like I care?

A stalchild popped out of the ground. It was HUGE!!!!!!

Link: HOLY SHIT! THA-

Link was cut off when he heard a deafening scream. Stalchildren were surrounding Mandy.

Mandy: THEY JUST WON'T DIE!

The huge one lunged at Mandy. Link didn't have his sword with him. He jumped in front of the giant stalchild, causing him to get seriously injured.

Mandy: Link! I'll get help! GRRRIIIMMM!!!

at Ganondorf's house.

Grim: and that's w-

distant Mandy's voice: GRRRIIIMMM!!!

Grim: Gotta go mon!

Previous scene.

Mandy: _Just pull through!_

Link: I won't make it.

Mandy: _Don't talk like that! Of course you will!_

Mandy lied her head on Link's chest. The eyeliner she had put on before she got there was now streaming down her face. Her crying was heard throughout Hyrule. People had gathered around for the sun had just risen. Zelda was also there with Billy following.

Mandy: _Don't die, Don't die, Don't die, __**Don't die!**_

Soon Grim arrived. Mandy got up and ran to Grim.

Mandy: Grim, you have to help him! Please! -blush from embarrassment-

Both Grim and Billy were surprised. Mandy was crying, blushing, and said please, all at the same time!

Link: Hello, Grim. Are you here to finish me off after all the times I've outrun death?

Grim: **Link! Calm down, child! I'm just as confused as you are!**

Mandy: **GRIM!**

Grim: WHAT!

Mandy: HELP HIM!

Grim: oh all right.

Grim did something with his scythe and Link was fully healed. But he would never be the same again...

I know, sad way to end a chapter huh?


End file.
